


i can't live without your touch

by whiffleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, baek just likes to be cuddled okay, chanyeol pets baekhyun until he cums pretty much, cuddling kink, somewhat subtle though, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffleyeol/pseuds/whiffleyeol
Summary: Baekhyun is not a needy man. Not at all. According to him at least. He may just be in occasional, constant need of physical touch, so much so that he could feel wicked tendrils of angst constrict his heart if the slightest of caresses hasn't been placed upon his head within a certain amount of time. That is: a few hours, scratch that, minutes.Chanyeol knew yet he committed a grave error. Now it was up to him to console an upset and offended Baekhyun.





	i can't live without your touch

**Author's Note:**

> the way baekhyun keened and melted when chanyeol caressed and whispered into his ear yesterday at 0 X festa was my inspiration for this story LMAO
> 
> its a mess of fluff angst and smut lmao idek if a cuddling kink exists but NOW IT DOES i dont care

Baekhyun is not a needy man. Not at all. According to him at least. He may just be in occasional, constant need of physical touch, so much so that he could feel wicked tendrils of angst constrict his heart if the slightest of caresses hasn't been placed upon his head within a certain amount of time. That is: a few hours, scratch that, minutes. 

But that didn't make him needy. Didn't make him desperate for affection, close to begging for it. He was perfectly fine, abso-fucking-lutely dandy and there wasn't an inkling of bitterness in his bloodstream because someone wasn't giving him the attention he, clearly, deserved. He was just feeling a tiny, little bit upset. Maybe slightly unnerved but mostly bothered by the fact that Chanyeol had barely spared him a glance the entire day, either too caught up in whatever article he was reading on his phone or busy reading his, stupid, astronomy books. 

Baekhyun had planted himself beside the taller in search of a short, preferably long and warm cuddle but Chanyeol merely brushed him off and stated that he was trying to memorize the constellations that were visible in the night sky and couldn't afford to be distracted. "I’m busy right now, Baek." Chanyeol had sighed, not even raising his head to look at the smaller, eyes completely locked on whatever constellation he was looking at, "Later okay, baby?" 

But by that point, Baekhyun was far from being fine with being 'baby'-ed and scoffed at his lover's apologetic tone, if Chanyeol really felt that bad then he'd actually look at him, give him a reassuring pat, a gentle kiss maybe. Not a half assed attempt of consolation.

"It's fine." Baekhyun intended to sound a lot more apathetic than he did, failing to suppress the whiny undertone of his voice as he scrambled away from Chanyeol’s torturously warm body, a snarl tarnishing his naturally pouty lips, "The stars are way more important anyway, I never meant to disturb you."

It was the sudden coldness in Baekhyun's tone had Chanyeol looking up from his book after all, a slight frown gracing the man's handsome face as he eyed the smaller with worried eyes, "Hey, that’s not what I-"

"I said it's fine." And within the next second Baekhyun was gone from beside him, the only trace of the smaller's presence being the barely noticeable warmth lingering on the spot beside Chanyeol. The look of perplexion on the big man's face was instant. 

"Looks like you fucked up," Sehun’s voice chimed in from somewhere behind him and Chanyeol huffed, placing his book down beside him as he stood up from the comforts of the couch.

"I really didn't need that, Sehun." The elder sighed as he ran a palm through his long fringe, mussing up the silken strands before he started his journey towards Baekhyun's room. 

"Just saying."

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had enough of an conscience to knock on Baekhyun's door instead of barging into the room like he usually did when he seeked out the smaller's attention.

However, no answer followed. 

Usually this was his cue to leave because clearly the elder wasn't in the mood to talk to him, a very rare occurrence by the way, but Chanyeol persevered and knocked one last time before letting himself into Baekhyun's room cautiously with soft, small steps.

"Baekhyun? I'm sorry." His voice was loud and deep within the confines of Baekhyun's quiet room, even the ticking of the clock was loud enough to be heard within the silence. But there wasn't an answer to his apology, not even a breath of recognition.

None of the lamps were on, the only source of light being the weak rays of winter sunshine filtering through the curtains that managed to bathe the room in enough brightness for Chanyeol to be able to maneuver himself across the room without tripping ungracefully.

Upon closer inspection the man noticed Baekhyun's fluffy mop of hair peeking out from underneath his puffy blanket and Chanyeol’s heart clenched in worry because the smaller only buried himself beneath the covers if the felt truly sad or anxious, bothered deeply by something. Guilt rose up Chanyeol's throat like bile and he felt like a complete asshole for dismissing the elder so indifferently earlier, too engrossed in the astronomy book he had been reading which prevented him from realizing in how much need of his affection Baekhyun had been. 

"Baekhyun. Baby," The taller whispered as he crouched down in front of the head of the bed where Baekhyun's uneasy face was smothered by the weight of his large down blanket. Chanyeol could see how the smaller's mouth quivered slightly, telltale sign that the man was, in fact, not asleep after all.

Baekhyun's face scrunched up, brows coming down into a deep frown before his eyes opened revealing his glassy irises, pupils dark and hazy against the darkness of the room. Once the smaller managed to focus on the person before him, realizing exactly who was crouched at his bed, the tears returned in record time and Baekhyun screwed his eyes shut once again as they were flooded with scorchingly hot tears, "Go away.."

Baekhyun's voice was broken, fragile in the way it shook unstably within the boy's throat but before Chanyeol could voice out his worry, the smaller's face disappeared behind the large blanket, hiding from the taller's concerned expression. 

Chanyeol raised his hand to pull back the covers and reveal his lover's pretty face that he wanted to cover in endless kisses, so badly, but the sudden, muffled sob had his body freezing instantly. Silence followed the short sound but once Chanyeol placed his raised palm onto the boy's covered shoulder gingerly, feeling it shake underneath his hand, did Baekhyun let out cascade of shaky sobs and cries.

"L-Leave me alone," The elder's voice was nasally and scratchy, hoarse when his lips formed around the sentence and Chanyeol could've just respected his request and left but the man knew better. He let the comforting weight of his hand rest upon Baekhyun's shoulder leisurely, letting the smallest of smiles grace his lips as he heard the barely audible whine from beneath the blanket. 

"Baby will you hear me out?" It was a gentle, patient request, however, Chanyeol's hand was anything but: demanding and forceful in the way it pushed the boy to lie down on his back as he placed himself on the bed, looming over the smaller with a serious look. "Baby."

Baekhyun hated the way his heart leaped when the affectionate term left the taller’s mouth, he couldn't help the feeling of neediness from filling his body as Chanyeol's voice called out to him so tenderly, lovingly, like he was the most precious diamond on earth.

He lowered the covers hesitantly, almost shyly with the way he lowered his eyes immediately, avoiding the taller's gaze as he could feel his cheeks flush from the sudden attention he was receiving. "There you go," Chanyeol cooed and any other time the sound would be absolutely hilarious to the smaller but in his current state, Baekhyun couldn't help but shiver as his lover's warm voice vibrated within the walls of his room.

"There's my pretty boy," Chanyeol murmured in his deep voice as Baekhyun's red cheeks and moist eyed were revealed to him and the smaller couldn't help but whine lowly from the loving praise, eyes screwed shut as he basked in Chanyeol's attention. “I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. Really."

The elder's throat constricted at Chanyeol's warm and sincere apology, the guilty undertone causing his gravelly voice to waver in the slightest bit but it was enough for Baekhyun to question why he had even been upset in the first place. "No.." Baekhyun cried, blanket bunching up around his frame as he sat up from his position, Chanyeol’s face softening immediately as he was finally able to look into his lover's glistening eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

The elder sighed as he met Chanyeol's warm gaze with a small pout, teeth coming to bite at his bottom lip in barely concealed bashfulness. "No, I shouldn't have brushed you off so coldly. You have all reasons to be angry at me." The taller eyes were apologetic again but Baekhyun cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I wasn't angry at you.." Chanyeol gave him a raised brow and the smaller huffed softly, "Well, okay. I was angry at you but I shouldn't have been. I know how much you love astronomy but y-you.." Baekhyun’s voice broke of into a shaky sigh, Chanyeol"s warm hand coming up to rest at his nape comfortingly as he willed the smaller to continue. 

"B-But you've been busy reading that book the whole day. I felt upset because you barely even talked to me since breakfast and you didn't even give me a good morning kiss when you woke up, like how you always do but y-you didn't today and I d-don't understand-” 

Baekhyun's incoherent babbling was cut of by the press of Chanyeol's lips upon his own, drawing out the breath from his chest as the pillowy flesh caressed his, muddling up the thoughts in his head. "I never meant to upset you, Baekhyun. Fuck, I'm so sorry." Chanyeol knew how important those morning kisses were for his lover, how much Baekhyun thrived from the affectionate pecks but he had failed to go through with their daily ritual when he picked up the book that morning, engrossed in it's contents immediately. 

"I'm such an idiot." The taller sighed as his face fell, the misery causing his chest to clench painfully, almost torturously so, his hand falling from where it had been perched on his lover's neck. 

Baekhyun whined in protest, "No, Chanyeol you're not an idiot. I'm not angry anymore so it's fine, okay? It's all fine now." The smaller insisted as he clutched the man's crestfallen face with his small hands, pushing his soft cheeks together and laughing at the squished flesh. 

Chanyeol managed to smile despite his face being squashed together by his darling’s little fists, the feeling of relief spreading throughout his body when he heard Baekhyun’s tinkling laughter. "I love you, baby. I do so, so much."

Baekhyun's laugh got caught in his throat as another sob escaped his chest, tears of happiness rolling down his peachy cheeks as he hiccuped into the taller’s chest. "Me too. I love you so much, Chanyeol." 

The man wrapped his long arms around Baekhyun's shaking frame, encasing the boy in his warm and tight embrace as he felt the tears dampening his shirt. "I know, baby. I know. I’ve got you, mh?" Chanyeol hummed and cooed as he patted the back of Baekhyun's head with his large hand, occasionally ruffling the silky tufts of hair before caressing his flushed ears.

Baekhyun keened and shivered in response, failing to suppress the choked whines as his skin tingled from the taller's warm touches. The rough pads of Chanyeol's fingers traced little imaginary circles on his nape, the sensitive skin flushing immediately, and Baekhyun melted into the bigger man's frame, "Feels good.."

Chanyeol chuckled softly as Baekhyun pushed into him, nuzzling his face into his chest as he tightened his hold on the smaller and lifted him into his lap gently, "Does it?" The man asked with amusement in his voice, chest rumbling in laughter as Baekhyun nodded dopily. 

"Pet me, please?" The boy requested in a small voice and Chanyeol couldn't help but comply, not when Baekhyun asked so prettily, not when he know how much the smaller needed his affection right then. 

Chanyeol's fingers buried themselves in Baekhyun's soft locks, the brown strands of hair parting to accommodate the long appendages, "Love you.." The smaller mumbled incoherently when Chanyeol's blunt nails started scratching behind his ears and on his nape, inflicting a dangerously low heat within his abdomen.

"Here too, Yeollie." Baekhyun pouted and pulled Chanyeol's hands away from his hand and around his back, a low whine escaping his lips as the taller started running his palms up and down his back. 

It was only when Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's scorchingly hot palms slipping underneath his hoodie that he released a shy moan at the sensation, his thighs, that were clasped around the bigger man's torso, trembling from pleasure. "Look at you, my pretty baby. So pretty for me, mh?" Chanyeol's raspy voice was warm and gentle, the sweet praise rendering the smaller heady and pliant within his lap, just how he needed him to be whenever it was time for their cuddle session. 

The man used one hand to push Baekhyun's head onto his shoulder, keeping the palm there and letting its warmth seep into the skin as the smaller's cried tears of joy from feeling the weight on his head. "Shh, it's okay." Chanyeol shushed him, bouncing the elder on his lap gently before he placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

"My precious baby boy."

Baekhyun let out a breathless moan as Chanyeol's raspy voice lulled him deeper and deeper into the haze clouding his mind, wiping all worries from his thoughts and replacing them with affection and love. 

Chanyeol could feel how Baekhyun squirmed impossibly closer and with the way the smaller was whimpering and crying he knew that it didn't take much more to have him submerged entirely in the heady mix of love and lust. "Please,"

The elder didn't have an inkling about what he was begging for, head too high in his state of surrender, the only thing he knew was that he needed something, anything from the taller before he drowned in his delirium.

"It's okay, baby boy. You're so good for me. The best," Chanyeol's hands found purchase on the smaller's covered butt, the soft fabric of his shorts separating his palms from touching the ample flesh but Baekhyun could still feel the warmth through the garment, whimpering when the thick fingers dug into the cheeks almost painfully so. 

But the pain had Baekhyun spiraling higher and further away from reality, his member straining against the front of his shorts, staining the fabric with his pre cum. "Tighter, please Chanyeol. Please hold me tighter."

Chanyeol smiled warmly, eyes sparkling with love and adoration, the dark hues of lust swirling within his irises dangerously as he savored the way he had the smaller trembling in his lap, dizzy with desire. His strong arms tightened around Baekhyun and the following moan had his gut clenching from desire.

It had been a complete accident when Chanyeol figured out that Baekhyun actually got aroused and loved being cuddled so tightly to the point of being unable to breathe. The taller had collapsed onto his lover one day after practice, smothering the boy with his weight as he hugged and caressed Baekhyun's frame, noticing only belatedly how he had the boy panting beneath him. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen as they parted to let out breathy whimpers.

At first Chanyeol had teased him about lightly, using his strength to his advantage to trap the beneath him as he cooed at his cuddling kink but nowadays the taller found himself enjoying the cuddles just as much as his lover.

He thrived from the way he had Baekhyun on the brink of desperation with a single caress, it made him dizzy how easily he had the smaller falling apart from his touches and while he never considered himself a sadist, inflicting pain being the last thing he'd want to do, but the assertive power he had made his blood boil with lust more often than not.

"Are you close, baby boy?" Chanyeol whispered lowly as he felt Baekhyun shuddering violently in his embrace, the high moans ringing within the dim room and the taller knew that it wouldn't take long before he had Baekhyun falling down the cliff of ecstasy. 

"Uh-huh.. I-I'm so close, Chanyeol. P-Please.." Baekhyun's hips quivered with every pat Chanyeol placed on his head, the hand on his ass tightening its grasp, encasing the entire cheek with his wide palm and Baekhyun cried from just the thought of it. "Chanyeol."

An incoherent mantra of his name escaped Baekhyun's lips, increasing in volume as Chanyeol starting patting his butt affectionately. For fear of alerting the members outside their room, the taller hushed Baekhyun's throaty moans by locking him in a deep kiss, tongues dancing fiercely within the smaller's mouth as Chanyeol swallowed all of his sounds. 

"C-Close.." The taller smiled as Baekhyun’s eyes searched his for permission. There was no release without Chanyeol's approval so he waited patiently, as patiently as he could in his delirious state. "Chan-"

But Chanyeol knew not to tease, torture the smaller any longer and gave him a languid nod, pulling him into a messy kiss that had Baekhyun’s lungs burning from lack of oxygen before he uttered the words Baekhyun had been waiting for, "Now, baby boy. Come for me." 

The cry that shook Baekhyun's frame as he released within the confines of his shorts was broken and shrill in the way it bounced of the walls. Chanyeol was sure the members heard but that was the least of his concerns as he cradled and bounced the boy on his lap, caressing his temple as the last tremors of Baekhyun's orgasm coursed through his body.

"My precious little baby. You did so well for me, I’m so proud." Chanyeol never stopped his affectionate touches as Baekhyun crashed down from his high, reality seeping back into his consciousness but the sight of his lover in front of him grounded him and he realized in that moment that needed nothing on earth as much as Chanyeol.

"I love you. Chanyeol, I love you so much."

"I know, Baekhyun. I love you too, baby."

 

 

 

 

 

Small grabby hands clasped the spine of the astronomy book and with the most mischievous of pouts, Baekhyun slid the book underneath his bed, hiding it from the view of anyone who entered his room, most importantly: from Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Chanyeol found it the very next day and wasn't very impressed, scolding the smaller with an amused smile.

 

 

But he still loved Baekhyun unconditionally. Despite his newly developed dislike towards astronomy books.

**Author's Note:**

> HHNNKAKSKKDD I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS HAS BECOME BUT IT IS WHAT IT IS: A MESS LOLOLOL
> 
> crossposted to my aff (@whiffleyeol)
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @whiffleyeol


End file.
